


i really need a mirror that'll come along and tell me that i'm fine

by VomitsYourMind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x15, F/F, Jealous Cheryl Blossom, Jealousy, Never Have I Ever, Pretty Poisons, Secrets and Sins, Underage Drinking, choni, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitsYourMind/pseuds/VomitsYourMind
Summary: takes place during 3x15 a few days after cheryl walks in on toni and veronica singing but before the speakeasy scene.cheryl is feeling lonely with toni working all the time and invites their inner-circle over for drinking games.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 98





	i really need a mirror that'll come along and tell me that i'm fine

Cheryl wasn’t ready to face the reality of their relationship. Slowly but surely her walls started to be built, without any acknowledgement from Toni. She was alone, yet again, unable to communicate her feelings. The ‘Blossom’ way was to face problems with money and passive aggression. 

There has been tension growing between the couple for a while, yet neither has addressed it. Toni had been working extremely late hours and when she wasn’t at school or work she was with the Pretty Poisons, her gang Cheryl gifted her when they were kicked out of the Serpents. 

After spending the last few weeks distancing herself from everyone she decided, in the most Cheryl Blossom way, to host a small get-together for drinks and parlor games with their inner-circle. She knew the alcohol would help calm her demeanor and maybe suppress her feelings for a night. 

Toni was surprised, to say the least, when Cheryl asked her to keep Saturday night free for the “soirée” but didn’t question it. Maybe it would be a good idea, she reasoned, knowing it has been awhile since she saw Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

_________________________________________ 

When the night came and the liquor flowed, the group gathered in the sitting room of Thistle house. Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead were standing by the entranceway nursing their drinks, catching up, and laughing. Cheryl, Veronica, Betty, Archie, and Kevin congregated on the red velvet couch and around the antique coffee table talking about the football game coming up. 

After the groups finished mingling and downed a few drinks, Veronica suggested they begin the parlor games. She proposed “Secrets and Sins,” but was immediately shut down due to the hostility that came out last time they played. To avoid any fights or further damaging friendships, the group collectively decided on “Never Have I Ever” as the lesser of two evils. 

With alcohol streaming through her veins, Cheryl took this as an opportunity to get closer to her girlfriend. She was feeling powerful in her low-cut red dress that fit her like a glove, black Louboutin heels, and red hair flowing over her left shoulder. Toni opted for a more casual look wearing a black crop top met with a black and yellow plaid skirt leaving her long, pink hair in beach waves running down her back. She finished off the outfit with her fishnets, leather jacket, and worn-out combat boots.

Everyone poured another drink and gathered by the couch. Toni was sitting in the middle next to Veronica and the boys all sat on the floor around the table. Before anyone had the chance, Cheryl elegantly sat down on the other side resting her hand on Toni’s upper thigh. She knew Toni couldn’t ignore the feeling of her perfectly manicured hand. The pink haired girl looked at her girlfriend questioningly, who in return, gave a mischievous smile. Betty was the last to get her drink and found herself a place next to Veronica.

Kevin started them off calling it an ‘easy one.’ 

“Never have I ever been arrested!” he says with a proud, toothy smile. 

No one was surprised when Archie, Veronica, Jughead, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs took a swig of their drinks. 

Jughead went next with “Never have I ever shot a gun,” glancing over at Archie, raising an eyebrow. 

Archie gave him a challenging look while raising his cup and clinking it with Veronica before they both took a drink.  
While Archie took a minute to think Cheryl started tenderly rubbing the inside of the shorter girls thigh. She could tell Toni was trying to dismiss the action, but couldn’t help but squirm under her touch. 

Finally Archie exclaimed with a sly smile, “Never have I ever protested Pickens Day.”

Jughead tilted his head giving Archie a look of respect before drinking along with Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Cheryl. 

Toni thought back to that day in Pickens Park when she was on stage with the megaphone. While addressing the crowd she locked eyes, if only for a moment, with the red headed girl who joined them in protest. She had no idea, that in a few months time, that same girl would have such important place in her heart… let alone be her girlfriend.

Toni snapped out of her daydream when Veronica nudged her in the ribs, making both girls laugh. Cheryl noticed the exchange and moved her hand higher up the shorter girls leg, earning a daring look from her girlfriend. Toni should know she never backs down from a challenge. The redhead continued to slyly move her hand higher until it went under the pink haired girls skirt, tightly gripping her thigh. 

The rest of the group was too engrossed in their conversations to notice the interchange. Toni was finding it difficult to withhold a reaction. She knew Cheryl would enjoy that satisfaction excessively. She took a long sip of her drink raising both her eyebrows and gesturing the redhead towards Sweet Pea, hoping her girlfriend would return her focus to the game.

Cheryl obeyed and gave her attention to the serpent who was deep in thought. He was getting annoyed with the group, pressuring him to hurry up. 

“Never have I have had one of those seizures from the drug water!” he yelled excitedly, plastering a smug grin on his face. 

While Betty, Veronica, and Toni sipped their drinks, he gave Toni a wink, which caused the rest of the group to burst out in laughter. Toni gave him the middle finger, but continued to down her drink. 

“You know you love me, Topaz!” he remarked confidently. 

“Barely…” she replied with a smile on her face. 

Everyone looked to Cheryl and after a moment, a devilish smirk came across her face.

“Never have I ever had sex in Dilton Doiley's repulsive secret bunker.”

Veronica, Betty, Archie, Jughead, and Kevin gave each other awkward glances before drinking. 

“In all seriousness, please tell me someone has changed the sheets on that cot?” Cheryl said with an eye roll. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs laughed quietly to themselves until Toni reached over and punched her friends in the arm.

“Okayyyy...” 

Toni started, giving her girlfriend side eyes. 

“Never Have I ever kissed Archie,’ she said tilting her head and glancing towards the redhead.

Archie laughed awkwardly, running his hands through his hair. Veronica drank proudly with a shrug while Betty gave a guilty look to Jughead, taking a small sip. She knew how much that kiss hurt her boyfriend. She could still see the pang on his face. 

Toni noticed the exchange between the couple and mouthed a small “sorry” to Jughead who gave her a quick nod in return. 

Cheryl looked at her girlfriend in shock before finishing off her drink. She was appalled that she would target her. Toni had also finished her drink and asked the taller girl to fill up their cups. Cheryl disappeared into the kitchen using this time to compose herself. She was trying to enjoy the night with Toni, not spend it upset. 

When she returned, everyone was laughing at Sweet Pea and Fangs arm wrestling. It wasn’t until she neared the couch that she noticed Veronica with her hand on Toni’s thigh. She could feel the anger bubbling inside her. 

Before she could stop herself, she practically plopped down on top of her girlfriend.

“What’s so funny?” she asked sharply, glancing down at Veronica’s hand and back up at the girl in question. 

The rest of the group turned their attention away from the serpents. 

“This is riveting!” Kevin whispered, turning towards Fangs. 

Toni’s cheeks were turning red with embarrassment while Veronica was at a loss for words. The raven-haired girl cautiously removed her hand with Cheryl staring her down the entire time.

Betty fake coughed; drawing attention away from the situation at hand and reminded Veronica that it was her turn. 

“Right… Never have I ever been in a fist fight.” Veronica said quickly. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at the other girl’s statement watching Toni, Archie, Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs drink. 

Toni nudged Cheryl on her thigh, asking her to move over. She scooted off her girlfriend, but reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers. The pink haired girl glanced at her, for a moment, with an unreadable expression. Cheryl was concerned, but took it as a good sign that she didn’t pull away. She would apologize for her outburst later when they were alone. 

_________________________________________

After a few more rounds of “Never Have I Ever,” the visiting group called their cabs to go home. The girls were in the bathroom removing their makeup from the day. Cheryl glanced in her girlfriend’s direction trying to figure out what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. 

Cheryl dismissed herself to the closet to change. What would get the best reaction? she thought to herself. After looking over a few matching sets, she decided on classic red lace. She placed her floral kimono over her shoulders and tied it around her waist in an attempt to surprise her girlfriend. 

When exiting the closet, she watched as Toni scrolled through her phone. She was wearing a loose t-shirt and her vixens practice shorts. Even fully covered and makeup free she looked sensual.

Cheryl strolled over to her side of the bed, lied down, and faced her girlfriend who was too preoccupied to look up. Yes, it was discouraging, but Cheryl wasn’t one to give up so easily. She scooted closer to Toni and dramatically sighed. 

“What’s up?” Toni responded almost emotionless, eyes still glued to her phone.

Cheryl sat up on her knees and gently pushed the phone down and out of her girlfriend’s sight. Toni breathed deeply, discarding her phone onto the side table. After a moment, she turned and looked into the red head’s eyes. Cheryl cupped the shorter girl’s cheek, looking for any sign of anger but only found uncertainty.

“I’m… sorry for causing a scene in front of our friends. There was no need to react in such a manner.”

Toni sighed and looked away from her girlfriends gaze. 

“Truly.” Cheryl spoke just above a whisper pulling her girlfriends face back towards hers. She leaned in and softly captured her lips.

Deepening the kiss she pulled herself on top of the shorter girl. Toni’s hands instinctively went to rest on top of her girlfriend’s hips, holding her in place. Their embrace began to get heated and Cheryl gripped the hem of the pink haired girls shirt, lifting it slightly until Toni pulled back.

“Thanks for the apology Cher, but know, out of all the colors, green looks the worst on you.” 

The red head took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Did she really have to say that at this very moment? she thought. 

Toni looked at her boldly waiting for a response. 

“And what do you mean by that, TT?” giving her girlfriend a chance to rethink her choice words before she unleashed the wrath that is Cheryl Marjorie Blossom.

“What I mean… is that this jealousy act isn’t cute, Cheryl.”

She laughed to herself for a moment, rolling her eyes dramatically. 

“I understand why you would think that, but to be jealous you have to be concerned about losing something or someone, and I can guarantee you I am not. I’m simply… protective.” 

Toni looked at her in disbelief. They both paused trying to read each other. Toni spoke first, 

“I don’t need protecting, Cher,” turning her gaze away from her girlfriend. “Maybe I should stay in one of the spare rooms tonight…” she said quietly.

It’s not very often that Cheryl Blossom is speechless. They were supposed to make up, not argue about something so petty. Feeling the buzz from the alcohol consumed earlier, she was unable to stop the tears that started forming in her eyes. 

“Why couldn’t we have one night?! I’m immensely hurt that you just allowed Veronica to have her hands all over you, especially after the incident at the speakeasy.” Cheryl cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“I feel like you have been disappearing on me,” She whispered sadly. 

Toni looked at her crying girlfriend not knowing what to say. She knew that there has been tension between them, but didn’t realize how bad it was. Now that it’s imploding their relationship, there’s nothing they can to do but address it. 

She swallowed her pride, if only for a moment, and hugged the redhead, instantly calming her down. Cheryl melted into the embrace and after a few minutes she stopped crying. Cheryl pulled back and looked at her girlfriend with swollen eyes. Toni looked back with sincerity. 

Realizing that she isn’t innocent in this dispute, Toni gripped her hands around her girlfriends.

“We need to talk about what’s going on between us.”

Cheryl looked away sadly, waiting for her to continue.

“I’m sorry that our relationship has become bitter, at least on my end. After getting kicked out of the serpents I felt… lost,” she said woefully.

“Yes, the poisons helped fill that void, but fact of the matter is I can’t spend all my time with you. I’m also sorry that I didn’t stop Veronica when she got touchy from all the drinks. It won’t happen again,” she swore with a small smile, raising 3 fingers “Scouts honor.”

Cheryl sighed,

“Thank you. I’m sorry that I come off jealous. I have been so lonely lately with you being gone most nights. I understand that you need time with the gang and your friends, but I don’t want to be forgotten. May I offer… a proposal?” she asked, hopefully.

Toni shook her head, waiting for her girlfriend to negotiate. Cheryl offered that in order to adhere to her love language, quality time, that once a week they have a date night, just the two of them. 

The pink haired girl graciously accepted whispering, “Maybe it’s not too late for us,” sealing the deal with a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

After the rollercoaster of a night, they laid in their four-poster bed wrapped in each other’s embrace, giggling and giving quick pecks. The redhead suddenly rolled on top of her girlfriend, kissing her deeply. Toni happily accepted and smiled into the kiss.

Cheryl then removed her kimono, revealing her matching set. Toni’s eyes became black with lust. She looked over her girlfriend’s goddess-like body, running her hands over every curve. She started kissing that pale neck causing the taller girl to laugh. She asked if her efforts could still be put to good use. Toni responded by flipping them, earning a squeak of surprise as she started kissing down her girlfriend’s body.


End file.
